Truth or Rescue
by TheChazzet33
Summary: Season 4 has ended and the ex-contestants are relaxing at Playa des Losers. However, what starts as a simple Truth or Dare game turns into a search party for Zoey, Brick, and Staci! All contestants are out in the woods searching for their lost friends. But that will happen when the search party gets lost too? Will anyone be able to make it back to the hotel?
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare Part I

Date: Day after season 4 ended

Place: Playa des Losers

Time: 7: 58 pm

All contestants of season 4 were relaxing in Playa de Losers after the rough season Chris put them all through. Dawn was meditating on a lounge chair balancing her chi and relaxing her tired self. Mike and Zoey were swimming in the pool, Mike of course had his shirt on to keep Vito away he had caused enough trouble. As they flirted and laughed Sam and Dakota were making out on the pool bar after a tiring day of texting and playing video games. B was working on some contraption as Cameron watched, fascinated and took notes on the process. Lightning was causally flexing his muscles while flirting with Anne Maria as the Jersey reject sprayed her hair and watched him. Staci was rabbling on and on as she followed an annoyed, actually pissed off Scott around the pool while Jo and Brick were no where to be seen.

"Ya my great great great uncle invented the corn dog! If it wasn't for him-"

"Shut up!" Scott stomped his foot and turned to the annoying teen.

"Your whatever many greats uncle DIDN'T INVENT THE CORN DOG!"

"Uh, ya he did. You're just jealous." Staci smiled defending the lie she'd just spoke. Scott close his eyes and sighed, he rubbed his temples as everyone, excluding a busy B and Cameron, awaited his response.

"The corn dog was invented in 1941. By. A. W-O-M-E-N named Sylvia Schur." Everyone gasped at Scott's knowledge of the famous, corn dog. When Scott's eyes opened he realized Staci was now interested in what B and Cameron were doing. He cursed under his breath and glared at whoever was left staring at him in shock in which they instantly went back to what they were doing.

"Hey guys!" Zoey called out somehow managing to pull her eyes away from Mike. She repeated the sentence again, now gaining everyone's attention.

"We should all play a game!" Mike said as he stepped out of the pool and grabbed a towel. Everyone gave him a blank stare.

"Or…something…." He sighed as he wrapped the towel around him and handed another one to Zoey.

"The Lightning likes game!" Lightning smiled still staring at Anne Maria.

"Especially the ones where Lightning wins!" He finished glaring in the direction of Cameron.

"Lightning, your aura has dramatically changed within the past minute. Why don't you try meditating to calm yourself down? I'd be happy to teach you." Dawn smiled patting the chair next to hers.

"Lightning's just fine! You dun know what you talking about." Anne Maria received his attention again as his aura began cooling down, Dawn smiled at this knowing that Lightning obviously liked the Jersey girl and she made him happy.

"What game did you have in mind? I brought a lot of games and game consoles with me." Sam suggested causing Scott to roll his eyes.

"I doubt he meant video games soft serve."

"I was actually hoping you guys had some ideas…" Mike laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Zoey?" He turned to his girlfriend who could only shrug.

"How about we play this?" Cameron said loudly to make sure he got everyone's attention. B moved away from his machine allowing everyone to see what he'd been working on. A large wheel with many lights on the outside edge and a connected keyboard stood before them. On the wheel were the words – Truth or Dare.

"Ooh I love truth or dare!" Dakota clapped happily wanting to play.

"Truth or dare….? What's that?" Dawn tilted her head confused.

"Its when someone asks you a truth or gives you a dare depending on which you wish to do and you must complete it!" Dakota explained to the confused moonchild.

"Ya let's play!" Anne Maria walked over to the other end of the pool where everyone sat with there feet sticking in the water. B pulled the machine so it stood a few feet away from the waters edge but still in between everyone. To the machine's right sat Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Lightning and Anne Maria while to its left sat Dawn, Scott, Sam, Dakota, and Staci.

"So how does it work?" Staci asked the silent genius. B took a picture of the campers currently there and put them all on an equally sized spot on the wheel, filling 11 out of the 13 open. He spun the wheel and it landed on Cameron who gulped. He didn't intend on being first.

"Truth." Cameron chose afraid that the dare would be physical.

The outside of the wheel light up as the beeping was heard in the strange contradiction. The small opening slot in the very middle popped out a slip of paper. Cameron stood and grabbed the slip, his face reddened.

"Well? What does it say?" Sam asking wondering if he should just go play one of the video games he brought. Although he pondered this he decided he shouldn't, he wanted to play a game and this was one. Just it didn't require a memory card.

"H-H-Have you ever, kissed a girl/guy?"

"Oooohhhhh" The whole cast was now extremely interested in the bubble boy's response.

"W-Well…" Everyone leaned towards him with a growing smile on their face.

"No." They all leaned back to their previous position and sighed.

"I was in a bubble all my life! Did you really think I would say yes?" He sat down still blushing and Zoey patted his back.

"Who goes next?" B answered them by spinning the wheel and it landed on Dawn.

"Tr-"

"I bet Dawn would NEVER chose dare." Scott mocked the moonchild.

"She'd be to scared." He smirked as he watched her cross her arms.

"Fine I'll do dare!" She glared at Scott and he glared back as the machine made the dare. B took it and gave it to her since she was to busy glaring at the redhead.

"Describe someone in the group in less than 10 words, everyone guesses who you are describing." Dawn tapped her chin in thought, then snapped her fingers as a smile grew onto her face.

"Pushy, bossy, mean, annoying, devious, evil, angry, pit-sniffing idiot!" She finished angrily.

"Scott." Everyone but Scott and Dawn laughed as he stared shocked at her and she smirked. The machine spun again drawing everyone's attention.

"Again?" Dawn looked up at B who shrugged.

"Ya sadly its completely random so you can get chosen in a row." Cameron told the group.

"I'll do truth this time." She walked to the wheel and took the slip of paper.

"What does it say Dawn?" Zoey asked remembering what Cameron had gotten and wondered if she got something similar.

"Ya moonbeam? What's it say?" Scott raised an eyebrow and she read the card in her head before aloud.

"Who is your best friend?" She smiled and put a hand on B's shoulder.

"B of course!" He smiled and pulled her into a hug in which everyone, minus Scott, awed at. She sat back down and B respun the wheel, this time landing on Sam.

"Dare." He smiled asking bravely. The machine beeped and booped as Sam approached it, he pulled the slip out and read it aloud.

"Eskimo kiss with a player of your choice….?" Him and Dakota smiled.

"Woohoo! Dakota here I come!" He cheered and ran over to his girlfriend. The two touched noses and everyone, again except Scott, awed yet again at the two.

"What if we get to do that?" Zoey whispered to Mike who smiled.

"I'd gladly do that."

"Oh its my turn now!" Dakota smiled as she ran up.

"Truth, truth, truth!" She cheered and danced around eagerly awaiting.

"Who is your least favorite person? Here or…?" B shrugged. He didn't make these up the machine did.

"Sha-here!" Lightning told the spoiled girl.

"Okay! Well…" She tapped her chin with her hot pink nails she'd just painted today.

"It'd have to be-"

Who does Dakota like the least on the camp? Who will be chosen next? Will they chose dare? Or truth? Just where are Jo and Brick? And when will my dad drive me to GameStop? All this and more drama in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare Part II

Date: Day after season 4 ended

Place: Playa des Losers

Time: 8: 13 pm

"Either Scott or Jo!" Dakota flashed a smile while a few kids laughed and others simply nodded, afraid Jo was hiding was listening to the whole thing.

"Seriously Scott's such an ass and Jo really needs to girl up and knock it off with that attitude." She sat back down next to Sam and pulled out her compact mirror to check her hair.

"Gee, thanks… 'Cuz I think you're so not an ass…" Scott grumbled to himself as he watched the wheel spin yet again.

"Good luck Zoey!" Mike wished his girl luck has she saw she was chosen.

"I'll do a dare… If, you guys don't mind." She took her slip from the glowing wheel.

"Hold your breathe for 60 seconds…" Her face fell afraid that she won't be able to do it. The girl watched as B pulled a watch out of pocket, he gave her a thumbs up and she took a big breath and shut her mouth. Everyone watched, Mike held his own too which caused many to think he had switched personalities with that big breath of his. A few contestants held their own breath at one point, her face flushed bluish-purple.

"DONE!" Dawn quickly yelled and both Zoey and Mike gasped. They coughed as they held her stomachs. Everyone stayed silent until both stopped coughing and were alright at which point they cheered.

"Thanks Mike." Zoey hugged her boyfriend once she sat back down.

"No problem Zoey." Mike smiled and gave her a quick kiss before they turned their attention back to the wheel. This time, it landed on B.

"B says dare." Dawn told the machine, it read her voice and recognized she said dare. It beeped, booped, and lit up until out popped the slip. B took it and allowed Dawn to read it.

"Open dare, leave and let the other's chose for you." B nodded and headed inside.

"Let's make him sha-talk!" Lightning suggested wondering what his voice would sound like.

"Ya let's do that! Did you know that my great-"

"B never talks-"

"Until tonight. Come on gurl don'tcha wanna hear what he sounds like?" Anne Maria cut Dawn off.

"Ya come on Dawn let's at least try." Sam agreed as well.

"I'm very curious to hear his voice." Cameron nodded in thought.

"Oh Beverlyyyyyyyy we're ready!" Scott sang out using his real name. B exited the hotel, mad that Scott had used his real name.

"You're dare is to say something!" Dakota told the genius.

"Talk! Talk! Talk! Talk! Talk!" Everyone cheered until he hushed them down. They saw him struggle with trying to speak, just like right before he got the hurl. B opened his mouth and…

"I WIN!" The loud voice cut right over his words. Everyone groaned as they turned to see Jo and Brick running towards them. Both jumped into the pool to cool themselves off after a long race. As they resurfaced Jo noticed everyone was glaring at the duo.

"What? Geez what's your problem?" Jo groaned as she swam to the ladder with Brick close behind.

"And what are you all doing?" Brick asked the group.

"Truth or dare, you just ruined B's dare to talk." Dawn informed the two.

"Silent boy spoke?" Jo's jaw dropped as she jogged over to him.

"Do it again!" B shook his head, he only had to speak once and they ruined it. No one heard him and he liked it that way.

"I apologize for ruining your dare, sir!" Brick saluted to B who saluted back.

"You two should join us in the game my great, great aunt invented! Before that people would-"

"Just shut up and stop lying already. I'll play but only to beat you all!" Jo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Permission to join?" Everyone nodded.

"Thank you! Sirs and ma'ams!" Both of them stood by B and watched as he put their pictures on it and spun the wheel.

"The wheel loves me! Don't blame it. Dare me silent boy." Jo smiled that she was chosen immediately after she had entered. B reached out to grab the slip but Jo snagged it instead, returning to her spot she read.

"Give the player on your left," She turned to her left to see Brick.

"An 'auntie kiss'…." She froze, Brick and kiss in the same sentence. Not good. Jo no likely. Everyone was now very interested and plastered chesire cat like smiles on their faces. Jo looked back and forth from the paper to Brick who was staring straight at her, his face bright red.

"DAMMIT!" She stomped her foot. Dakota ran inside and came back a minute later with some bright red lipstick for her to use.

"Curse me and my…big mouth." She mumbled to herself as she applied the lipstick as red as her face and Brick's. She shut her eyes and planted a kiss on Brick's cheek, leaving behind a mark showing her red lips. Everyone laughed and clapped at this motion, even harder when Brick fainted.

"B-Brick…?" She wiped the lipstick off her mouth on her sleeve and looked down at him.

"Aw ya my turn outta the way!" Anne Maria strolled up to the wheel and took the slip from B.

"Would you eva have plastic surgery? If so, wear? Psh." She flicked her hand before justing her hip to the side, placing on hand on the just hip, and the other on her pouffe.

"Why the hell would I need plastic surgery? Look at me! I'm hawt!" She started doing multiple poses which earned a wolf whistle from Lightning.

"Alright let someone else go now…" Zoey rolled her eyes receiving a glare from Anne Maria who flicked her head away from the redhead and walked back to Lightning who gave her a highfive.

"My turn?" Cameron let out a sigh but accepted the challenge.

"I think I'll stick with truth." He took the slip and smiled.

"What is your best quality? Hmmm… I'd say that I can be quite the gentleman." Cameron pretended to fix an invisible tie in hoping he'd get a few laughs. He didn't.

"Finally it's my turn. Hit me with a dare Beverly." Scott smirked and watched the machine do it's thing. Once he received the slip his face instantly fell.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare Part III

Date: Day after season 4 ended

Place: Playa des Losers

Time: 8: 39

"Don't keep us waiting!" Cameron complained hoping karma was getting back at the backstabbing ex-contestant.

"….Dawn?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Tell me to do something."

"Might I ask why?" Dawn raised an eyebrow confused at his request.

"Just do it!"

"Jump in the pool." She said emotionlessly. He jumped in the pool and command and as he resurfaced asked,

"Do you want fries with that?" Everyone began laughing hysterical.

"Best. Dare. Yet!" Mike fall into the pool laughing, dragging Zoey down with him. Scott sighed and Dawn helped him up, both felt a tingly feeling when their hands touched.

"B, man, whose next?" Sam asked inbetween laughing. The guy who took out so many competitors was forced into the pool and he had to ask that? Damn that was so humiliatingly funny! B pointed to Sam.

"Oh me?" B nodded answering Sam's question.

"Truth me." Sam waited as the machine worked on the next truth. As it did Dawn handed Scott a towel, as he lowered his head to wrap it around his waist he felt a towel messing around with his hair. He lifted his head up a bit and saw Dawn was drying his wet hair, she had a small smile on her pale face. She glanced at his face and noticed he was staring at her, he smiled when she quickly looked away hopping he won't see the blush on her face.

"Thanks…" He said quietly as she handed him the towel and he turned away.

"No problem. Oh and Scott?" Scott froze and turned.

"What's up moonbeam?" He raised an eyebrow at the nature lover.

"I would love some fries." She smiled sweetly as he sweat dropped.

"Yes master." He groaned and went inside as she watched him still smiling before returning to the group.

"Can't I just say Dakota?" Sam pleaded.

"You can do it private!" Brick had awoken and was cheering Sam on for whatever truth he had chosen.

"But why do I need to answer if I'd rather date an ugly rich girl, or an attractive poor girl? I have Dakota!" He hugged his girlfriend and pouted.

"Sha-answer already!" Lightning told his old teammate.

"…..It depends."

"Let sha-Lightning go!" Lightning ran up and moved the wheel one picture over to himself.

"Sha-dare me!"

"That's not how it works!" Mike argued with him.

"Just let him go!" Anne Maria sighed as she tapped her pouffe making sure it was hard.

"Tell a non-player that you badly need to use the bathroom….? To do number 2…?"

"Now I'm glad he went!" Mike laughed at what Lightning just walked into.

"Whatever, Lightning doesn't back down! Lightning allows wins!" He ran into the woods followed by the rest of the campers with a flashlight. Within a few minutes they saw a figure lurking in the woods, Lightning smiled and approached him. The others watched as he wobbled his legs and acted like he had to go the bathroom. The figure got on all fours and suddenly ran off.

"Nice going you scared him off!" Jo scoffed as she walked back leading the way.

"I bet he went to go find a bathroom for me!" Lightning smiled as he ran ahead, him, Jo, and Brick all chased each other as the others decided to walk. When they returned Scott stood angrily tapping his foot awaiting Dawn.

"Here's your fries, master. And do you want more fries with that?" Scott grumbled and handed the package to Dawn.

"Woah is he like, your butler?" Zoey grinned evilly staring at Scott.

"Nah I think it was the dare… Anyway I'm gonna go to bed." Dawn yawned and waved to the others as she headed in.

"Ditto." Scott followed her in with Cameron and B since everyone mainly understood how to work the machine.

"Brickhouse look, you're up!" Jo smiled and pushed him towards the wheel.

"Truth." He awaited the slip and gripped in it his hands.

"How many close friends do you have? Well… I consider all of you, with the exception of Scott, to be at least a friend." Brick thought about it for a minute before continuing.

"There's always my good friends back home, Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Jo-"

"I'm not your friend."

"Okay…" Brick slouched and pouted not wanting to argue.

"Ya, cuz you're his girlfriend!" Anne Maria laughed as everyone else practically watched steam come out of Jo's ears.

"Shut your ugly mouth! We're rivals!" She marched over to her spot at the pool's edge and stood over her.

"Hey! My mouth, ain't ugly! It's hawt!" She snapped her fingers and both glared at each other until Staci spoke up.

"Why don't we just move on ya?" Staci asked, everyone agreed and B spun the wheel.

"Oh look, its my picture! Did you know pictures were invented by my great great-"

"I'm going in!" Anne Maria said annoyed as she noticed she was out of spray on tan, hair spray, and she honestly didn't feel like fighting with Jo.

"Same." Sam, Dakota, and Lightning agreed and they all headed inside.

"Alright, alright, I'll go with dare." B handed her the slip.

"Oh tell a non-player, "I like your style." And pretend to shoot them with double-barreled fingers." Staci looked around confused.

"There are interns." Brick offered. The group got up and walked around, Brick staying extremely close to anyone he could since it was getting dark out. The flashlight shined ahead so they'd see where they were.

"There's one!" Jo pointed in the distance someone walking around. They all ran after the figure and saw what looked like the same figure Lightning had lied about going to the bathroom with, though it was hard to see since it was so dark out. They all stayed back as Staci gulped, and approached the figure.

"Hey! I, uh, like your style!" Staci smiled sheepishly and shot the figure with double-barreled finger.

"Grrr…" The figure came a little bit into the flashlight's light, they were slouched over but you could only see the outline of them.

"Um…Guys?" Staci called out to the rest of the group nervously.

"What is it Staci?" Zoey answered for the group.

"THIS ISN'T AN INTERN!" Ezekiel jumped out of the darkness and Staci barely dodged him. Everyone screamed as soon as they saw the green prairie boy and ran for their lives, dropping the flashlight. He growled and chased after them on all fours all the way back to the hotel. Once they reached the light of the hotel of Playa des Losers they all ran inside and slammed the door shut. Ezekiel was no where to be seen.

"I'm done!" Jo stormed off mumbling something about idiots. All the others followed her in, not bothering to count how many had actually made it back to the hotel.

How many made it back to Playa des Losers? Who is lost in the dark woods with Ezekiel roaming about? Is something going on with Dawn and Scott? Or maybe Jo and Brick? What will our contestants do tomorrow? All this and more in the next chapter of, Adventures, of, Total, Drama, Revenge!


	4. Chapter 4: The Search Part I

Author note: Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews guys they mean a lot! Anyway sorry about the truth or dare thing Mike never got anything I thought he had gotten one but apparently he never did. Also, sorry if I confused you in the last chapter it said B went to bed but then he was spinning the wheel and giving Staci her dare I did a lot of editing and mixing around on that chapter so I never realized I made that mistake :/ All credit for dares and truths goes to that free TRUTH or DARE? App by Indigo Penguin Limited, that's actually where I got the starting idea for this story… If you have a request for anything you'd like to happen in this story I'd love to hear them a few chapters in here might be based on only a few of the campers instead of all of them. Anyway I doubt you want to read this author stuff so enjoy this chapter of The Adventures of Total Drama Revenge!

Date: 2nd day after season 4 ended

Place: Playa des Losers

Time: 9: 37 am

9 of the campers had gathered in the lobby of the hotel to discuss what had happened last night with the Ezekiel incident. The ones who had fallen asleep were shocked to hear that the home schooled teenage was on the island. Mike ran down the stairs out of breath and panting.

"Has anyone seen Zoey?" The others looked at him and shock their heads.

"Not since last night. I'll help you look though!" Mike smiled at Cameron's offer and the two ran off yelling Zoey's name.

"Now that I think of it, I haven't seen 'Sir Leaks a Lot' today either… Normally we'd get up early and race." Jo said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ha, maybe he finally realized how much he dun like you!" Anne Maria laughed as she yet again insulted the mighty Jo.

"This has nothing to do with him liking me or not liking me! Both Zoey and him are suddenly missing and right after a mere escape with that freak Ezekiel!" Jo hit her right fist into her left palm.

"What if they got separated from us?" She outstretched an arm towards the area of the woods where Ezekiel chased them. Jo won't admit it but the both Zoey and Brick had grown on her. On that hazardous island she enjoyed those morning races with Brick, he pushed her to do her best while Zoey was a good teammate who tried hard for her team, was a good person to talk to, and didn't always pick a fight with her unlike Anne Maria.

"Now that I look around…Staci hasn't gotten up yet." Dawn looked around as she held her hands close to her chest afraid.

"Chatter-box is gone too?" Scott looked around with a smile on his face.

"Its nothing to smile about! She may be annoying and totally unstylish but she's still a person! We've got to find them!" Dakota argued with him.

"Agreed! I say we all head out to search for them, who's with me?" Sam stretched his hand and put it in the middle of the circle of the group. Dakota put her hand over the gamer's, followed by Jo, B, Lightning, Anne Maria, Dawn, and finally Scott. The 8 teens exited outside into the cool air of Canada. It was one of those cooler days of summer where there wasn't any humidity and the sun was half covered with clouds.

"Sha-Wait!" Everyone turned to Lightning to see why he had stopped the group.

"What about Mike and Cameron?"

"That's right they both went off to look for Zoey!" Sam remembered why the two weren't with them.

"Let's search the hotel for them. Meet back here in 20 minutes!" Everyone agreed and split up.

Mike and Cameron:

Place: Woodlands

Time: 9: 48 am

"ZOEY! ZOEEEYYYYY!"

"ZOEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" The two boys called out to the girl as they wandered the woods.

"Um, Mike?"

"ZOEY! Hm? Oh what is it Cam?" Mike turned to his friend and the two stopped walking.

"Can we stop? I'm getting tired." He complained as he fell onto the grass and rested his back on a tree as he panted and sweat ran down his face.

"You can rest buddy." Mike smiled at his tired friend who helped him through so much on the island. Suddenly Mike took a loud gasp, his face wrinkled up and he slouched over and put one hand on his bent back.

"Dammit we'll never find her at this rate! Where are ya you no good girl!" Chester yelled angered and began slowly walking away. Cameron facepalmed, he was hoping he could at least have a minute to rest but instead he stood up and ran after him.

"Mike! Wait up!"

"The name's Ches-"

"ZOEY'S IN TROUBLE WE NEED TO FOCUS!" He raised his voice the same way he had back in 'Finder's Creepers' of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Chester looked at him funny for a second before gasping, his face went back to its unwrinkled self and his back straightened out.

"Thanks Cam, you're always there to help me out. Why don't we rest for that little bit?" Mike thanked his good friend and Cameron accepted his offer. Mike really didn't want to stop though, all he could think about was Zoey. She couldn't have gone too far, right?

Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Sam, and Scott:

Place: Playa des Losers

Time: 10: 08 am

The teenagers all met up 20 minutes later as told, none of them had found the two.

"What are we gonna do?" Dawn asked as she looked around at the others.

"Since there's eight of us, I say 5 of us go searching for Brick, Zoey, and Staci while the other 3 stay here in case anyone returns. We should be back by sundown." Jo told everyone her plan, they thought about it for a minute before anyone spoke up.

"That's sound pretty good." Dakota nodded, she turned her head to Sam who also nodded, then to her other side towards Dawn who had her eyes closed as if she was sensing something. She snapped her eyes open and gasped before exclaiming,

"Something bad is going to happen soon we must find them!"

"What do you mean freaky girl?" Lightning asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I can sense it! Oh no this isn't good… We shouldn't split up anymore, instead we all stick together." Dawn offered trying to steer people away from Jo's suggestion.

"How can we know you're sure?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"Please just trust me!" She pleaded, everyone remembered that episode where all their stolen stuff was found in her garbage bag. Then, they remembered how it was actually Scott and felt as though the pale, nature loving girl was right.

"Let's go find them already!" Anne Maria rolled her eyes as she walked into the woods, spraying her hair.

"Wait for the Lightning!" Lightning called after the Jersey girl and everyone ran into the woods.

What is Dawn talking about? How will Mike and Cameron manage by themselves? Where are Brick, Staci, and Zoey? Why is Ezekiel on the island? And, will Jo and Anne Maria get in even more fights? They probably will. All this and more next time on… The. Adventures. Of. Total. Drama. Revenge!


	5. Chapter 5: The Search Part II

Zoey:

Date: 2nd day after season 4 ended

Place: Woodlands

Time: 5: 13 pm

Zoey was wandering the woods by herself with her stomach grumbling.

"I've been walking for hours…" Zoey let out a long yawn and fell onto her knees before getting into a more comfortable position on her butt.

"How big are these woods?" The redhead looked around with her bloodshot eyes. She didn't get any sleep last night she was too afraid, being by herself and with a wild Ezekiel running around.

"I wonder how Mike's doing…" Zoey thought out loud worried about her multiple personality boyfriend. She was glad he told her the truth although she wished he told her sooner, would have saved a lot of heartbreak and pain on her half maybe even on his too. Suddenly the smell of fresh fish caught her nose, she closed her eyes and began sniffing the air and stood up slowly allowing the smell to take over her mind. The girl opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she smiled, there was smoke in the air.

"Someone must be cooking fish!" Pushing aside the worry of her boyfriend and the pain in her legs she ran towards the smell of fish, following the smoke trail.

Mike and Cameron:

Place: Woodlands

Time: 5: 17 pm

"God I'm soooooo hungry…" Cameron groaned from upon Mike's back.

"I agree, ugh, buddy." Mike tried smiling to his hungry friend upon his back, but it was useless. His mouth just couldn't form that smile of his, the one Zoey loved… Ugh Zoey! She couldn't get out of the lovesick boy's head. If he was starving, who knows what she could be going through?

"I think I can walk now, thanks." Mike didn't hear him, he kept running. He didn't care that his legs, back, or arms ached. That his stomach kept growling and his eyes were getting sick of seeing the possible same trees and shrubbery.

"Mike? Mike? Mike!"

"Huh what? Zoey?" Mike stopped and looked around hoping to see her.

"No Mike… just Cameron." The bubble boy pushed himself off his back now being able to feel his legs. Mike looked at Cameron and let out a tired sigh before falling down on the ground and covering his ashamed face in his hands.

"Dammit Cameron what if she's in trouble! She's probably tired! Cold! Hungry! She could be hurt…" Mike felt tears starting to form in his eyes just thinking of all that could be happening to her. Cameron sat down next to him and patted his back as he thought of what he could say to him. Mike's stomach growled again and Cameron got an idea, it was at least worth a try… right?

"Mike I know something that will cheer you up!" Mike lifted his head slightly and looked at the small boy reaching into his sweatshirt. Cameron pulled out a small bag and put a smile on his own face.

"Here! Peanuts! I grabbed them earlier. Why don't we share them?" He put the bag into Mike's lap hoping that would at least give them both some strength to continue looking and it'd allow Mike to rest for a minute or so as they ate. Mike stared at the bag on his lap, he hadn't eaten all day and his energy was nearing empty if not already there. He reached towards the bag with one hand but stopped right before his fingers could touch the plastic wrap covering the nuts.

Mike flashback:

"Zoey!" Mike called out as he exited the hotel and into the bright sun, he spied the girl he was searching for sitting down on a lounge chair talking with Dawn. Quietly he snuck up behind her and when he saw Dawn glance up he quickly put a finger to his own lip. She must have seen him do so because she looked back at Zoey and kept talking. Mike smiled as he put his hands over her eyes and whispered in her ear,

"Guess who?" She let out a giggle and responded to his question,

"Hm… Mike?" He removed his hands from her eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. Dawn must have seen they wanted some time alone and left for the pool. When they separated Mike sat down next to her in the same lounge chair and pulled out a packet of peanuts.

"Ooh I love peanuts!" She clapped her hands together as Mike opened the bag. He reached in, pulled out one, and held it in front of her face.

"Open." Mike said to her. She blushed but opened her mouth and Mike plopped the salty snack into her mouth.

"Mmmm…" Zoey ate it and then pulled one out for Mike. The two did this until the bag was empty and they decided to go for a dip in the pool.

Back to Mike and Cam:

"I can't…" Mike let his hand fall away from the bag defeated by the flashback that happened the afternoon before that truth or dare game. He stood, dropping the bag and ran.

"Mike!" Cameron ran after him forgetting about the dropped bag. His foot got caught on a root sticking out and he face planted into the hard ground. The bubble boy lifted his head and spit out some dirt, he looked around and he couldn't see Mike.

"…..Mike….? Anyone?" He whimpered as dark clouds filled the sky.

Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Sam, and Scott:

Place: Woodlands

Time: 7: 46 pm

"Aw shit it's raining!" Dakota complained as the group's fire went out, plus her hair and clothes started getting wet.

"And the cool night air is settling in… Great." Scott rolled his eyes. Everyone was miserable, cold, and hungry. All except for Anne Maria who had fallen asleep against a tree and didn't notice any of what was going on.

"Let's huddle for warm!" Sam suggested as he looked towards Dakota hopefully. She nodded and hugged him tightly allowing him to wrap his arms around her. Lightning tried hugging Anne Maria but she hit his face and pushed him away mumbling in her sleep about her tan and hair. Dejected he leaned towards Jo and she put her shoulder against his but they refused to get any closer. B pulled Dawn into a hug as she was shivering fiercely, Scott groaned and Dawn looked up at B pleadingly, he sighed and pulled Scott in as well. Soon, everyone had fallen asleep underneath the trees to the music of the rain.

If the fire Zoey ran to wasn't of that group, whose was it? Where are Brick and Staci? How will Cameron do all by himself? What will become of Mike? How will everyone make it back to the hotel? All this and more next time on The Adventures of…Total. Drama. Revenge!


	6. Chapter 6: The Search Part III

Sorry for mega late chapter my brain went dead and I've been busy so I haven't had much time to write this from the top of my head because the thing blocking my creative juices is the fact that MY RABBIT IS NOW A MOTHER :O… I apologize and here's the next chapter and again sorry it's not as long as I wanted and hoped it would be but here you go.

Brick, Staci, and Zoey:

Date: 3rd day after season 4 ended

Place: Riverside

Time: 8: 59 am

Brick paced back and forth by the rushing waters of a river, deep in thought. He had been separated from the others while they were running from Ezekiel, with the flashlight gone, the others gone, and a wild Ezekiel nearby he has froze in his place, afraid. Rather quickly did he hear Staci calling out everyone's names, she'd gotten lost too! On instinct Brick called back to her and within the minute she was by his side. The two walked together but couldn't find anyone else, only a river in which they both fell asleep by. In the daylight, Brick felt much braver and collected some wood to start a fire. Being by the river gave them the advantage to catch the non-mutated fish and roast them on the fire. Not long later, Zoey had come running through the woods and stumbled upon the two! The three ate fish together and huddled by the fire until it was put out by the rain and they all feel asleep to the sound of rain.

"I wonder if Jo's looking for me…" Brick ponders to himself as he paces. He glances a quick look to make sure Staci and Zoey are still there, check, no Ezekiel, check, and help? Zip. Nada. Nothing. The cadet sighs and sits at the edge of the river, staring at himself in the water's reflection.

"I hope everyone's doing alright…"

Cameron:

Place: Woodlands

Time: 9: 13 am

Cameron woke up to the sound of birds singing, literally. He yawned and stretched followed by wincing in pain.

"Who knew there was something more, ugh, uncomfortable then the beds back on Wawanakwa." The bubble boy stood up brushed the dirt off his body.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" No response. Great. Cameron sighed and moved forth still yelling hoping someone would hear him. The bubble boy wandered around the woods, he saw some squirrels, birds, chipmunks, mostly small animals that shouldn't hurt him. Around ten minutes later he saw a bush with many berries on it.

"Blueberries!" He grinned and ran up to the bush, examining the berries to make sure they were indeed blueberries, better to be safe then sorry. Blueberries, check, hungry Cameron, not anymore! He grabbed a handful and shoved them in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm, yummy." He ate until the bush was almost empty before putting a handful in his sweatshirt pocket for later. Standing straight again he moved on in his search for, well, anyone.

Mike:

Place: Bottom of a mountain

Time: 9: 46 am

Mike's eyes slowly fluttered open, he didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. The bright sun shown blinding him momentarily before his eyes were wide open and he stood on two feet.

"So, that wasn't a nightmare then…Damn I was hoping it was." He looked around at his surroundings, trees, grass, bushes, dirt, air, twigs, sticks, leaves, berries, nothing special… Wait berries?! His eyes ran back to the bush with the berries on it and shoved a ton into his mouth until he was satisfied. They tasted, different, but he couldn't figure it out. Mike shrugged it off and turned around to face where he stood before the attack on the berry bush.

"W-Woah! When did that get here?!" Mike looked up to see a huge hill, maybe you could count it as a small mountain. He tapped his pointy chin in thought and snapped his fingers.

"I wonder if I climb up high, and yell, the others will hear me! Of course!" He spit in both of his hands and rubbed them together before setting his foot on the first out sticking rock. He reached up and grabbed hold of another rock then put his other foot up, and so forth. It felt like he was back on that toxic island of Wawanakwa. Where him, Zoey, and Cameron were climbing up that cliff side… Cameron… Cam…

"OH SHIT!"

Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Sam, and Scott:

Place: Woodlands

Time: 10: 01 am

Everyone was awake and walking, for Dakota and Sam, it'd be called trudging, through the green woods. So far there wasn't any signs of the others nor food.

"Hey what's that?" Jo asked pointing ahead. The others looked to where she was pointing a saw a few squirrels shoving their faces together around something on the ground.

"Hey scram!" Scott ran up and shooed them all away, even trying to kick some before he bent down and picked up a ripped up bag.

"Scott, you shouldn't treat them like that." Dawn told him as the others walked over to where to see what the squirrels had been so into.

"Relax moonbeam…I think it was a bag of….nuts? Peanuts actually." He raised an eyebrow confused as he looked at the plastic bag, turning it around a few times.

"Protein?!" Lightning grabbed the bag and torn it up hoping he'd find something leftover, but it was completely empty. He sighed and dropped it the pieces onto the ground as the others looked at him shocked.

"You didn't have to tear it up!"

"What's so great about it anyway? Just a dumb bag." Anne Maria raised an eyebrow as she sprayed the last bits of hairspray onto her hair.

"Wait a second; this bag is from Playa des Losers!" Sam deducted after placing some of the pieces together to form Chris's face which was the logo.

"Then one of the others must have been here!" Dakota snapped her fingers.

"Correct, Dakota!" Sam gave her a thumbs up and stood.

"Alright I saw we search the area, but stay in sight, to see if we can find anyone." Jo suggested and everyone agreed. They started moving around when Anne Maria shrieked,

"I'm outta spray!" She dropped the bottle and ran off hopping she was heading back to the hotel.

"Baby hold on! The Lightning will come with ya!" Lightning exclaimed and chased off after her.

"Wait, we should stay…" But it was too late, the duo was already gone.

"Together…" Dawn sighed; everyone went back to what they were doing in search of whoever might have been nearby.

Brick, Staci, and Zoey:

Place: Riverside

Time: 11:32 am

"Shouldn't we go search for the way back?" Zoey asked as the three sat with their feet in the water.

"Nah, chances are they're searching for us. They should find us." Staci said confidently.

"The best thing to do is to wait a little longer, tomorrow we might head back." Brick came up with a plan that the other two agreed with.

"…..I wonder how Mike is doing." Zoey wondered aloud. No one had an answer for her question; the three just sat kicking water around.

"I bet he's looking for you, don't worry too much about it, Zoey." Brick smiled at the worried girl who smiled back.

What was up with those berries Mike ate? Will he reach the top and get everyone together again? How will Lightning and Anne Maria get back to the hotel? And has anyone realized that the 13 have gone missing?! All this and more next time on The Adventures of… Total. Drama. Revenge!


End file.
